Team Pahkitew: Dino Troop
Team Pahkitew: Dino Troop is a fictional animated series. Summary Team Pahkitew goes on adventures around Dinosaur Island, an island where talking dinosaurs live, and are accompanied by dinosaur partners. Description Each episode of this adventurous and comedic prehistoric fantasy series has two eleven-minute adventures, which are both entirely focused on Team Pahkitew and their dinosaur partners. Characters Team Pahkitew * Jasmine - The leader of Team Pahkitew and Shawn's crush. Her dinosaur partner is Tyrannosaurus Rex. * Sky - Dave's crush and Shawn's best friend. Her dinosaur partner is Pterodactyl. She is very ticklish and squirms when her ticklish spots are touched. * Topher - Ella's crush and Dave's best friend. His dinosaur partner is Triceratops. * Leonard - Sugar's crush and best friend. His dinosaur partner is Lambeosaurus. * Ella - Topher's crush. Her dinosaur partner is Microraptor. * Beardo - Sammy's crush. His dinosaur partner is Brachiosaurus. * Dave - Sky's crush and Topher's best friend. His dinosaur partner is Stegosaurus. * Shawn - Jasmine's crush and Sky's best friend. His dinosaur partner is Spinosaurus. His most ticklish spot is his feet, as being tickled there is the worst torture imaginable to him. * Scarlett - Max's self-proclaimed sidekick. Her dinosaur partner is Troodon. * Max - Scarlett's self-proclaimed sidekick. His dinosaur partner is Stygimoloch. * Rodney - Amy's past crush. His dinosaur partner is Ankylosaurus. * Amy - Rodney's past crush and Sammy's sister. Her dinosaur partner is Velociraptor. * Sammy - Amy's sister. Her dinosaur partner is Oviraptor. * Sugar - Leonard's crush and best friend. Her dinosaur partner is Woolly Mammoth. Team Pahkitew Dinosaur Partners * Tyrannosaurus Rex - Jasmine's dinosaur partner. He has a love for meat and will do anything to get it, even if it means cleaning after himself or hopping on his tail for 60 seconds. * Pterodactyl - Sky's dinosaur partner. Like Sky, Pterodactyl is very ticklish, especially on her feet. Her feet and armpits are her most ticklish spots. * Triceratops - Topher's dinosaur partner. She is often bossy and is a bit of a show off. In Tooth or Consequences, Triceratops reveals that she doesn't like going to the dentist. * Lameosaurus - Leonard's dinosaur partner. He often hides behind Leonard when something extremely exciting or very frightening is happening. * Microraptor - Ella's dinosaur partner. She loves playing hide and seek, as shown in many episodes like Dino-Go Seek. * Brachiosaurus - Beardo's dinosaur partner. He can use his long neck to reach high places around Dinosaur Island that Team Pahkitew can't reach. * Stegosaurus - Dave's dinosaur partner. He loves eating leaves, with his favourite kind being tea leaves. * Spinosaurus - Shawn's dinosaur partner. She is a karate master and loves to sumo with the other dinosaur partners. * Troodon - Scarlett's dinosaur partner. She is as smart as Scarlett and loves being curious about things. * Stygimoloch - Max's dinosaur partner. He isn't as evil as Max but is a professional at pulling pranks. * Ankylosaurus - Rodney's dinosaur partner. She is the gentle giant of the dinosaur partners and enjoys eating ferns. * Velociraptor - Amy's dinosaur partner. She is snooty but enjoys teasing the other dinosaur partners through tickling. * Oviraptor - Sammy's dinosaur partner. She loves being tickled, especially on her belly, armpits and feet. * Woolly Mammoth - Sugar's dinosaur partner. She loves to eat berries and nuts. Team Pahkitew Allies * Sanders - MacArthur's best friend. Her dinosaur partner is Dilong. * MacArthur - Sanders' best friend. Her dinosaur partner is Allosaurus. * Dilong - Sanders' dinosaur partner. She is even-tempered and mature. * Allosaurus - MacArthur's dinosaur partner. She is tomboyish and rowdy. * Kotosaurus - One of Team Pahkitew's dinosaur friends. * Kentrasaurus - One of Team Pahkitew's dinosaur friends. * Quetzalcoatlus - One of Team Pahkitew's dinosaur friends. * Corythosaurus - One of Team Pahkitew's dinosaur friends. * Mosasaurus - One of Team Pahkitew's dinosaur friends. * Skeleton Diplodocus - One of Team Pahkitew's dinosaur friends. He is one of the few dinosaur friends who are skeletons. Episodes Season 1 # The Chicken or the Dino?/Bones in the Backyard #* The Chicken or the Dino? - Clucky the Chicken visits Dinosaur Island to see if there are any lying Dromeasaurus that need to be tickle tortured, and Team Pahkitew and their dinosaur partners have to help Clucky find the lying Dromeasaurus so they can be tickle tortured. #* Bones in the Backyard - When Leonard and Lambeosaurus find dinosaur bones in the backyard, Team Pahkitew and their dinosaur partners must reassemble the bones so they can find out who the skeleton dinosaur is. Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Trivia * This show is similar to Dino Dan. * The general rating for this show is TV-Y7. * Each season is 13 episodes long. Category:Series Category:Total Drama Shows